


abandoned nightmare wip

by SoNotBobby



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: "evil" little girl, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Medical Horror, Nightmares, character with psychic powers, if you can guess the media that celeste was inspired by you get one (1) internet cookie, pretty much what it says on the tin, we've got fluff cuddling and horrific nightmares inspired by past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoNotBobby/pseuds/SoNotBobby
Summary: An abandoned concept. A slice of life fic, essentially.Celeste wakes up from a nightmare that feels all too real. Nanu attempts to comfort her. Takes place before they officially get together.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	abandoned nightmare wip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was first getting the feel for Celeste and how she interacted with people, so it's been like a year since I wrote this lol. (Sorry for the tags; I'm used to how tumblr's tags work) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I just realized I never wrote a description for Celeste, and she's who I have as an icon: she has super long purple hair and green eyes.

Celeste panted as she ran. The halls around her formed a maze as she sprinted through. Screams and the whirs of machinery echoed around her, and she ignored them. There was nothing she could do for them, anyway. A shudder wracked her body as she remembered what happened the first and only time she tried to save someone. A child's laugh sounded a few feet behind her and she jumped. She let out a half-shriek and threw everything she had into sprinting to safety. She rounded a corner and skidded, almost falling, but caught herself. The laughter got closer. She turned another corner, narrowly avoiding colliding into a nurse*, and found a dead end. The laughter was just behind her, now. She whirled around and came face to face with a small girl. She couldn't have been more than six. Her teal hair was greasy and matted, falling partially into her sickly pale and thin face. The hospital gown she wore was torn and ragged.

"Hi, big sis. Did you miss me?"

Her tone was friendly, but her glowing eyes gave away her true emotions. Celeste could only stare in shock and grief. 

"We should play a game!"

She clapped her hands, and Celeste was pinned to the wall with her arms and legs spread apart. She struggled fruitlessly to get free--she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers--and the girl giggled.

"Aw, you know better than that! Now it's my turn."

A look of concentration passed over the girl's face, and a transparent blue scalpel materialized in front of Celeste's face. 

"Let's start here! We should have matching scars, after all."

The scalpel floated up until it was in front of her right eye, and she cringed. She knew what was coming, but it didn't make it any less painful. The scalpel cut a small, neat line bisecting her eye. She stifled a scream as blood poured out of the wound.

"Come on big sis, don't be a party pooper! If you can't behave, I'll have to end this early."

The scalpel moved to her exposed throat. Helpless tears pricked her eyes. Without warning, it started sawing away. She couldn't hold back the scream this time. Just as it got through her vocal cords, the world went black. 

She lurched upright, struggling when she realized her limbs were tangled in the blanket, and hit the floor with a solid thump. The thought that she was now on the floor didn't even occur to her. Her hands immediately flew to her throat to make sure it was still intact. Her fingers made contact with a long, thin scar that spanned its width. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. The door opened a few seconds later and Nanu stumbled in, half-asleep. 

"W's going on?"

"N-nothing, just--just a dream. Sorry I woke you up..."

She extracted herself from the blanket and stood, a bit unsteadily. He watched in silence for a moment.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She startled and looked at him. 

"I mean, it wasn't exactly a good dream. I don't want to bother you with it," she trailed off.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to listen. Come on, I'll make some coffee."

"O-okay. That actually sounds pretty great."

She tossed the blanket onto the bed, not bothering to make it neat. It probably wouldn't be long before she was back there anyway. He left first, and she followed. 

"I'll bring it to you when it's done."

"Okay, thanks."

A majority of the Meowth had gone into his room, so she didn't worry so much about stepping on one of them. She curled up on her side of the couch, clutching the pillow to her front. It had a comforting scent and she had to resist the urge to bury her face in it. Hesitantly, she picked up the remote. 

"Um, is it okay if I--?"

"Go ahead and find us something, if you want."

"Cool, thanks."

She turned it to the house channel. It was showing a young couple, expecting their first child, trying to find a house big enough for their Pokémon. She settled onto the couch and watched. About ten minutes later, he came back holding two steaming mugs. He handed one to her and she gratefully took it. He picked up the remote and turned down the volume before sitting on his side.

"So tell me what happened."

His voice was steady, and it made it easier for her to start speaking. She took a sip from the mug before starting. Her gaze moved toward the floor. 

"I can sum it up pretty quickly: I got lost in the Labs, where I came from, and then a little girl had fun torturing me." 

She took another drink from her mug and stayed quiet. 

"Hmm."

She glanced at him, confused.

"What, that's it?"

"You answered my question; that's good enough for me. I won't make you elaborate on anything you don't want to."

He said that so matter-of-factly, like he really had no intention of forcing it out of her. 

"I--uh, okay. So--back to the show?"

"Sounds good to me."

He turned the volume back up and put the remote on the table in front of them. Time passed, and they eventually put their emptied mugs on the table. She found herself scooting closer to him without realizing. The couple found a house that had a huge pool for their water Pokémon. The only downside was that they had to do some minor renovations.

"Who the hell puts carpet in their bathroom? That's just asking for mold," Celeste said, breaking the silence. 

Nanu snickered.

"The same people who put it in the kitchen, probably."

He yawned exaggeratedly and stretched, *laying his arm along the back of the couch. A few seconds later, he put his arm around her shoulders. She promptly snuggled into his side, his scent comforting. 

"We don't need any carpet in our house," she said around a yawn. "Carpet is for people who don't have Pokémon, or standards."

He couldn't help but chuckle. Of course, his house didn't have carpet. Considering how many Meowth he had, it was just impractical.

"You got that right. Is carpet really that big of a deal-breaker, though?"

"Pfft, yeah it is. It's such a pain to get the blood out, and then there's all the static wars in the winter."

"Static wars?"

She shifted to look at him. 

"What, you've never done that thing where you wear socks, shuffle on the carpet as fast as you can, and then touch someone, shocking the crap out of them?"

He almost laughed out loud at the mental image of her doing just that. 

"Hmm, I don't think I have."

She stared at him, scandalized.

"Even I can admit that might be worth having carpet for."

He cracked a grin.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. But that's the only acceptable reason," she declared. 

He snorted. 

"I'll definitely remember that."

"Good."

She burrowed into his side. He pulled her closer, grateful that she was so accepting. He may not have been able to stop her bad dreams, but he could at least take her mind off of things and make her feel safe. It definitely wasn't because she was completely adorable or anything. Nope, he was just doing what any good friend would do in his shoes. And he definitely wasn't enjoying the scent of her floral shampoo. 

"Hey, um..." Her voice was soft, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for all this. I know you don't have to do any of it, and it just means a lot to me that you'd stay up with me," she finished in a rush, her face turning red. She buried her face in his shirt. 

He held her tighter. "'Course. I've had more than my fair share of bad dreams; I know how it is."

She looked up to him curiously, her blush fading. "Really?"

Even with the bags under her eyes, she was still more beautiful than anyone he'd seen. Not that he'd ever tell her. 

"Yeah. Haven't I told you some of the stories from when I was an agent for the interpol?"

She shook her head, eyes wide and fascinated.

"Well, since we aren't sleeping anytime soon, wanna hear one?"

Her eyes got even bigger and she *nodded so fast he thought her head would come off*.

"Heh, someone's excited. Hm. I'll tell you about one of my first official missions--the first one that wasn't fetching coffee or picking up someone's dry cleaning--and how I managed to almost completely fuck it up in less than ten minutes."

"Wait, you screwed up a mission?"

"'Course I did. Everyone does at one point. You wanna hear about it or what?" he teased, smirking. 

"Shutting up now. Please tell me?"

"Hmm. It had to have been fifteen years ago..."

He launched into his story, and she snuggled into his side, listening intently. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached over and stroked her hair, almost like she was one if his Meowth. She leaned into his touch, relaxed. He continued talking for a bit, detailing his adventure involving a poster, a whole roast, feathers, superglue, quite a bit of rope, and an angry Ultra Beast. By the end, mirthful tears were pouring down her face. 

"And--and it really worked?"

"Eh. It saved my job, at least. I hear if you go there at night during the full moon, you can still hear it shrieking with humiliation."

She could only laugh harder. He cracked a lopsided grin, silently watching her. Her laugh was adorable. He'd tell her all the dumb stories he could think of if it meant he got to hear it again. After a few more seconds she settled down and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked into his eyes and his breath caught. In that moment, he realized again how beautiful she was and couldn't speak. She picked up on his silence and sat up, tilting her head. He stared for a good few seconds before clearing his throat and looking away. She went back into his side and he laid an arm over her. 

"So, uh. You feeling tired yet?"

"I mean. I'm tired, but I don't wanna dream about getting my throat carved out again and wake you up screaming."

His reply was instantaneous. "I don't care if you wake me up. Better that than you suffering all night."

For a moment she was silent. When she spoke, it was soft and hesitant.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"'Course." 

"Even if it's, like, three in the morning and I'm babbling about someone trying to inject something in my eyes?"

Briefly his grip on her tightened and she blushed. 

"If someone tries that, I'll tear their throat out with my teeth."

His tone was light and casual, like it was no big deal. She blushed harder and squished further into his side. 

"You're the best," she declared, a blushing mess. 

He was quiet for a few seconds, trying not to think too hard about her declaration. "If you're so worried about nightmares, you can sleep with me tonight. I'll even shift and sleep on top of the covers, if you want."

"No no, you don't have to do that. I trust you."

His chest fluttered and it became hard not to just pick her up and cart her off to the bedroom. 

"But, uh, a few Meowth will probably decide you're furniture, just a heads up."

"Oh no, some adorable Meowth are gonna cuddle with me. How horrible," she snarked. "Seriously, I'm all for a big cuddle pile."

"Let's go, then," he suggested. 

She stood and stretched. He followed suit, albeit more slowly. He tried not to think about how much he missed her warmth already. Besides, they'd be sharing a bed in a few minutes. It definitely wouldn't kill him to wait that long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to add a lot more to this, like maybe an actual plot, but then I forgot it existed so here it is. I've got a tumblr if you wanna come yell at me about actually posting the stuff I write:
> 
> paper-and-stardust


End file.
